


Louis' life as a pornstar

by kadma1990



Series: Louis' porn life [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Almost Rape, Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pornstar Harry Styles, Pornstar Liam, Pornstar Louis, Pornstar Niall, Pornstar Zayn, Smut, housewife Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tells his mom he has started in the porn industry.<br/>Harry needs Louis to come over and then something unexpected happens.<br/>Louis starts his career as a pornstar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' life as a pornstar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to my story Louis' first porn experience, so if you haven't read that, do that first since I make references to it.
> 
> Hope you like this even though it's quite long.
> 
> In word it's like 53 pages whoopsies.

When Louis got home his mom yelled from the kitchen, “Louis is that you?”, “Yes, it’s me mom.” He went in to the living room where luckily none of his siblings were. He sat down on the sofa but quickly realized that it hurt too much. _Wauw it hurts. Is this the way it’s going to be every time I come home from there? If it is I’ll have a hard time explain it._ He laid down in stead. It hurt less. A text appeared on his phone.

 ** _Hey cutie. I’m glad you decided to come and interrupt our shooting today ;) how’s your bum? Are you coming by tomorrow? H._** Louis smiled.

**_Hey hottie. I’m glad I decided that too ;) my bum is so soar I can’t even sit down. Will my ass always be this soar? Yeah I might come by, are you shooting again? L._ **

Louis’ mom walked in.

“Well hello stranger. Where have you been all day?” she asked.

“Oh just out and about. I fell off a chair and hurt my bum,” Louis said hoping that she wouldn’t ask any questions.

“Oh sweetie, how?” she asked.

“I was sitting down on a chair only to realize that it was further back than I thought,” Louis said.

“Sweetie, you need to be careful. Your sisters will come back from their dads’ later tonight so until then it’s just the two of us,” she said.

“Okay,” Louis said.

“What do you want for dinner?” she asked.

“Would it be alright if we just order pizza?” Louis asked.

“Of course. Just the usual?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Louis answered. Another text came in.

**_Sorry about that, I tried to be gentle. It might be like that with me until you get used to me properly, but it shouldn’t hurt too much when you’ve been with the other guys. I actually don’t know if I’ll shoot tomorrow but I will drop by since I have to unlock the studio tomorrow. H._ **

**_Don’t worry you were gentle. I will have a hard time explaining this to my mom. I told her today that I had fallen off a chair. L._ **

**_You didn’t tell her you got a job in the porn industry? H._ **

**_No. I don’t know how to tell her. Plus, she still thinks I’m a virgin. L._ **

**_One thing you’ll have to learn baby is that people will recognize you on the street. So you can’t hide forever. H._ **

**_I know. I’ll try and tell her before my sisters come home. See you tomorrow. X L._ **

**_See you. X H._ **

“You’re in a cheerful mood today,” mom said as she walked back in.

“Yeah, I met someone today,” Louis said.

 

The doorbell rang. Louis’ mom went and opened the door.

“Hello,” she said.

“Hi, does Louis live here?” a very familiar voice asked.

“He does, come on in. He’s in there,” she said and pointed at the living room.

 

Harry walked in and stood and looked at Louis.

“Hi,” Harry said.

“Hi. What are you doing here?” Louis asked.

“I just wanted to check up on you,” Harry said and walked over to the sofa. He lifted Louis’ legs up and sat down.

“Can I get you guys anything?” Louis’ mom asked from the kitchen.

“Just water please,” Harry said.

“Anything for you Lou?” she asked.

“No mom, I’m good,” Louis said and looked at Harry.

“You do realize that I haven’t had a chance to tell her anything,” Louis whispered.

“I know, and now I can help you,” Harry whispered and put his hand on Louis’ thigh.

“You might want to move that when she comes, and not towards my crotch,” Louis whispered, seeing the look Harry had on his face.

A look that said “I want you”.

 

Louis’ mom came in with Harry’s water. Harry quickly moved his hand further down Louis’ leg. Louis’ mom sat the water down in front of Harry and she sat down on the chair opposite them.

“Thank you. Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself, my name is Harry,” Harry said.

“Nice to meet you Harry. I’m Johannah but people call me Jay,” Jay said.

“Nice to meet you Jay,” Harry said.

“So Harry, how do you know Louis?” Jay asked.

“Well, that’s a funny story,” Harry started but was cut off by the doorbell.

“That must be our pizza, excuse me for a second,” Jay said and went and opened the door.

“Here’s your pizza ma’am,” the delivery boy said.

“Thank you. I don’t seem to have enough money here, why don’t you come in and wait?” Jay asked.

“Thank you ma’am,” the boy said and went in.

“Where’s the toilet?” Harry asked Louis.

“In the hall,” Louis said.

 

Harry walked in to hall and saw the delivery boy looked at him and blushed.

“I see someone is a fan,” Harry said and winked.

Louis had followed and saw the boy’s reaction to Harry.

“A fan of what?” Jay asked as she returned. She handed the boy the money and he stumbled as he was going out the door.

“Nothing mom,” Louis said and saw Harry smile to him. A mischievous smile.

“Didn’t you have to use the toilet?” Louis asked Harry.

“I did. I’ll be right back,” Harry said and smiled.

 

Louis and Jay returned to the living room and started eating.

“He is cute,” Jay whispered.

“He’s the guy I met today,” Louis whispered.

“I figured,” Jay said and winked. A text rolled in on Louis’ phone.

 ** _I want to fuck you hard. My cock is so hard. H._** Louis almost chocked on a piece of pizza.

“Are you okay sweetie?” Jay asked.

“Yeah, fine,” Louis said and felt his face go completely red.

“Are you sure? Your face is all red,” Jay said.

 

Harry returned to the living room and sat next to Louis.

“What’s wrong mate?” Harry asked.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Louis said taking another bite of his pizza.

“I’m sorry for eating in front of you Harry. Had I known you would come I would have ordered you one,” Jay said.

“It’s fine. It was last minute I decided to come here,” Harry said.

“Okay. Weren’t you about to tell me how you know Louis?” Jay asked.

“How about we talk about that after we have eaten?” Louis suggested.

“Why?” Jay asked.

“Can we please just do that after?” Louis asked.

“Are you sure you’re okay sweetie?” Jay asked.

 

Harry’s phone started ringing.

“Hello,” Harry said.

“Hey it’s Liam,” Liam said.

“Hi Liam, what’s up?” Harry asked.

“Could you go upstairs? Second door on your right?” Louis asked.

“Was that Louis?” Liam asked.

“Yeah it was. Hang on a second,” Harry said and got up.

“You don’t want to ruin your appetite?” Harry asked Louis.

“It’s not that I’m worrying about,” Louis said and gazed at his mom.

“Got it, just let me know when you’ve finished eating,” Harry said and went upstairs to Louis’ room.

 

“Okay, I’m here,” Harry said to Liam.

“So you’re at his house?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, wanted to check up on him,” Harry said.

“How hard did you fuck him?” Liam asked.

“Not that hard, for once it wasn’t hardcore sex,” Harry said in a low voice.

“Then what was it? You only do hardcore sex,” Liam said.

“You’re going to laugh,” Harry said.

“I might not. Try me,” Liam said.

“We made love,” Harry said in a low voice.

“Wait what?” Liam asked.

“You heard me perfectly clear,” Harry said.

“You’ve never done that. Never, not even with your exes,” Liam said shocked.

“I know, but I did today,” Harry said.

“You’ve really fallen hard for this kid huh,” Liam said.

“I have. There’s just something about him Liam. I mean that kiss we shared in the shower, something happened,” Harry said remembering the kiss.

“Yeah, you were pretty into it. I’ve never seen you like that before,” Liam said.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Harry asked.

“It depends. How does he feel about you?” Liam asked.

“It’s mutual, we’ve discussed it,” Harry said.

“Can you live with him being fucked by others and can he?” Liam asked.

“Time will tell. He’ll come tomorrow and then you can give him a few scenes,” Harry said.

“Yeah I could do that. You’re not up for a threesome with him yet?” Liam asked.

“Well if he won’t have some scenes without me then we won’t find out how I’ll react now won’t we?” Harry asked.

“You’re right. I actually wanted to tell you that Zayn wants to do some scenes again and that he’s coming in tomorrow,” Liam said waiting for Harry’s answer.

“You want me to do scenes with Zayn? Are you fucking serious?” Harry asked.

“Well, Brad is coming in as well, so it’s up to you who you fuck tomorrow,” Liam said.

“You’re putting me in a very difficult position here Liam,” Harry said. Harry hadn’t noticed Louis came in and was watching from the door.

“I know, I’m sorry, but I don’t decide who comes in when, you know that,” Liam said.

“I know, but either I fuck him, or he fucks him, and I know what the outcome is. When he sees him he’ll call dips on him and will want to fuck him all day,” Harry hissed.

“Then tell him to not come tomorrow and we’ll make Zayn to solo scenes,” Liam said.

“He’s just starting out Liam, I can’t tell him not too,” Harry said and sighed. Louis coughed a bit to let Harry know he was there.

“Louis… I didn’t hear you come in,” Harry said.

“I’ll hang up. Let me know what happens,” Liam said and hung up.

“What did Liam want?” Louis asked.

“Just tell me about tomorrow,” Harry said.

“Something you didn’t seem too happy about,” Louis stated.

“How much did you hear?” Harry asked.

“You being in a difficult position and you fucking someone or that someone has to fuck someone else,” Louis said.

“Uhm yeah. Can you come in? I need to talk to you about something.” Harry said.

 

Louis came in and closed the door. He sat down on his bed and patted next to him for Harry to come sit down.

Harry sat down and looked down.

“Just tell me,” Louis said and put his hand on Harry’s lap.

“My ex, who I had a bad break up with, is coming tomorrow and wants to do some scenes,” Harry said, still looking down.

“And he is the guy you have to fuck?” Louis asked.

“Yes, either I fuck him or he fucks you all day,” Harry said.

“And if I don’t come tomorrow you still have to fuck him?” Louis asked.

“There is this other guy coming tomorrow too that I can fuck, but that would mean my ex would have to do solo scenes which he hates,” Harry said.

“But can’t you care less about him?” Louis asked.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t worry about him,” Harry said and hugged Louis.

They sat and hugged for a good few minutes.

“Do you still have feelings for him?” Louis asked. Harry looked at him.

“No, I don’t. The reason I react like this is because I really hate that I have to look at his face again,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Louis said and kissed Harry.

“We’ve finished eating,” Louis said.

“Okay. Are you ready to tell your mom?” Harry asked.

“I am. Let’s go downstairs,” Louis said.

 

They went downstairs holding hands. They went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

“What’s this?” Jay asked seeing them holding hands.

“Okay mom, so you want to know where Harry knows me from?” Louis asked.

“Yes, you keep putting it off. What exactly have you been doing today?” Jay asked.

 

Just as Louis was about to tell her, the front door opened and three girls ran in followed by another girl and a young boy Louis’ age.

“Sorry mom, the girls wanted to come home early,” the other girl said.

“It’s okay. How was it at your fathers’?” Jay asked.

“It was fine. Tommy drove us home. Is it okay he stays?” the girl asked.

“Thank you Tommy. Of course it is Lottie,” Jay said. Lottie and Tommy came in.

“Hey Lou, who’s the guy?” Lottie asked. The guy called Tommy looked over at Louis and his face froze and got blood red when he saw Harry. Harry smiled.

“Lottie why don’t you take Tommy and the girls upstairs, we were having a private conversation with mom,” Louis said.

“About what?” Lottie asked.

“About stuff,” Louis said.

“What stuff? I want to hear too,” Lottie said.

“No you don’t. You’re not old enough to hear this stuff,” Louis said. Tommy almost tumbled over his feet.

“You okay there buddy?” Harry asked Tommy.

“Uhm yeah fine thanks,” Tommy said and cleared his throat.

“Come on Lots, let’s just take the girls upstairs and play some games,” Tommy said. He pulled Lottie upstairs.

“Why isn’t she old enough to hear this?” Jay asked.

Harry felt his phone vibrate to indicate a text. He looked at it.

**_So Liam told me you’ll be there tomorrow. I can’t wait to fuck your ass again princess. Daddy has missed it! XO Zayn._ **

Harry’s face turned bright red.

“FUCKING HELL” Harry shouted.

“What is it?” Louis asked.

“I’m sorry baby but I have to go. I’ll explain later okay” Harry said, kissed Louis deeply and was on his way.

“Baby? Okay you better start talking young man,” Jay said. Tommy came downstairs to get a pitcher of water. He saw Louis was sitting alone.

“Was that Harry leaving?” Tommy asked.

“It was, and you just revealed what you do on the internet when you’re alone,” Louis said.

“Oh shit. Don’t tell your sister, she’ll freak,” Tommy said then realized something.

“Wait a second. How would you know?” Tommy asked.

“Well, I saw him in action today,” Louis said feeling his face going slightly red.

“You did? With who?” Tommy asked.

“You know all of the models?” Louis asked, forgetting that Jay was in the room.

“Well, not all the models, but some of them. So who was it?” Tommy asked.

“Niall,” Louis said.

“Wauw, okay,” Tommy said getting slightly red.

“What are you two talking about?” Jay demanded. Both boys’ faces turned bright red.

“I’ll be going upstairs,” Tommy said.

“I need to talk to you about something later. I’ll come and get you when I’m finished here,” Louis said.

“Okay, you know where I am,” Tommy said and went upstairs.

“Okay Louis, Talk!” Jay demanded.

“Okay mom. First you have to promise me that you won’t freak out,” Louis said.

“Sure, just tell me,” Jay said.

“Firstly, you should know that I’m not a virgin anymore,” Louis said waiting for his mom’s reaction.

“I knew that. Chris’ mom told me that she had found used condoms in Chris’ bin,” Jay said.

“Okay, I did not know you knew that,” Louis said.

“I did, but I’m glad you used condoms even though you were under 18 at the time,” Jay said.

“At least we were both under 18,” Louis said.

“That’s true. Now what is the second thing you want to tell me?” Jay asked.

“Yeah. Right. This is the one that I don’t want you to freak out about. It is something I want to do and I’m not being forced to anything by anyone,” Louis said.

“Okay. What is it?” Jay asked.

“I got a job in the porn industry,” Louis said waiting for his mom’s reaction. She just sat there and looked at him.

“Mom please say something,” Louis said.

“I don’t know what to say to be honest. What does that mean?” Jay asked.

“It means that I’m getting paid to have sex in front of a camera,” Louis said.

“Okay. Was today your first day?” Jay asked.

“Well, I didn’t film anything today, I was just watching,” Louis said.

“Is that where you met Harry?” Jay asked.

“It was yeah. I’ll spare you for the details, but he had taken an interest in me and we kissed and there was a chemistry between us that none of us had ever experienced before. It was love at first sight and love at first kiss,” Louis said and smiled.

“Okay. Are you being safe?” Jay asked.

“We are yes. It is required to wear a condom when shooting scenes,” Louis said.

“Okay, have you and Harry had sex?” Jay asked.

“Well you can kind of say that, but it was more like intimate and personal and private,” Louis said.

“So you basically made love,” Jay said.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that,” Louis said and smiled.

“Is that why you can’t sit down?” Jay asked.

“It is yes, and before you say anything mom, he was gentle to me. He is just very well endowed,” Louis said.

“Okay. You are sure you want to do this?” Jay asked.

“110% mom,” Louis said.

“Okay, you know I support you whatever you do. How long has Harry been doing it?” Jay asked.

“8 years, since he was 18,” Louis said.

“Okay, just as long as he takes care of you and keep you safe. If I hear about one time it goes wrong you’re quitting, you hear me,” Jay said.

“Yes mom I hear you. I love you,” Louis said and hugged her.

“I love you too sweetie,” Jay said.

 

Louis went upstairs and knocked on Lottie’s door.

“Come in,” she said.

“Can I talk to Tommy for a sec?” Louis asked.

“Why? Lottie asked.

“I just want his opinion on something,” Louis said.

“I’ll be right back,” Tommy said and went with Louis.

When they got in his room, Louis closed the door.

“Okay, so what’s up?” Tommy asked.

“How much do you know about Harry?” Louis asked.

“Somewhat, any specific information you’re looking for?” Tommy asked.

“Information about a breakup that ended badly,” Louis said.

“That was probably the one with Zayn. Don’t tell your sister but I follow Harry on twitter and he once posted a video of himself jerking off. Zayn got mad and asked Harry to take it down but he refused and they had a very heated argument on twitter which ended up with them breaking up,” Tommy said.

“Did Harry and Zayn ever do videos together?” Louis asked.

“Yeah. If you go on pornhub and search for Harry and Zayn there’ll be a shitload of videos,” Tommy said.

“Why are you so interested in that?” Tommy asked.

“Zayn is coming by the studio tomorrow,” Louis said.

“Wauw, Harry can’t be happy with that,” Tommy said.

“He’s not. By the way I need to tell you something,” Louis said.

“What?” Tommy asked.

“I joined the industry today. Haven’t filmed my first scenes yet though, but I have been with a pornstar,” Louis said.

“You fucked Harry?” Tommy asked.

“No, I haven’t fucked him, he made love to me,” Louis said and smiled.

“You were with Harry? How was it?” Tommy asked.

“I’m soar as hell and can’t sit down,” Louis said.

Louis phone began to ring.

“Hello,” Louis said.

“Hi baby,” Harry said and sniffed.

“Baby what’s wrong?” Louis asked.

“So I wanted to tell you why I just stormed out and left you,” Harry said.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Louis asked.

“I’ll go back to Lottie’s room,” Tommy whispered and left the room.

“My ex texted me saying he couldn’t wait to fuck me tomorrow and that he had missed it,” Harry said sadly.

“Okay, where did you go?” Louis asked.

“I went over to Liam and had a little argument with him. Liam had apparently told my ex that I would come tomorrow,” Harry said.

“But he knows how you feel about him, so why the hell would he tell him?” Louis asked.

“I don’t’ know baby, and to be honest I don’t care. The only thing I care about is for him to keep his fucking dick as far away from me, as he possibly can.” Harry said.

“Understandable baby,” Louis said.

“Can you come over? I really need you,” Harry said.

“Yeah sure, just text me your address and I’ll be right there,” Louis said.

“Will do. Thank you baby,” Harry said.

“Of course baby,” Louis said and hung up.

 

He packed a quick bag with some fresh clothes and went downstairs.

“I’m going over to Harry. He sounded upset and wanted me to come over. I might spend the night there as well,” Louis said as he walked out the door.

He read the text Harry had sent him and realized they didn’t live too far from each other. In the text Harry had told Louis to just come inside and lock the door behind him. He would be upstairs in his bedroom.

 

Louis opened Harry’s front door and got in. He locked the door and saw the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs he saw that the whole of the top floor was Harry’s bedroom and en-suite bathroom. He saw Harry lying naked on the bed with his face in the pillow. He dropped his bag on the floor and rushed over to him.

He laid down next to him and put his arm around him.

“I’m here baby. What do you need?” Louis asked. Harry turned and looked at him.

“Just hold me baby and kiss me and convince me that everything is fine,” Harry whimpered.

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry so tenderly and deep that Harry sighed.

“Thank you baby,” Harry whispered, his voice too fragile to speak.

Louis kissed him again and laid on his back. Harry laid his head on his chest and Louis wrapped his arms around him. They ended up dozing off.

 

Louis felt something tug at his shirt. He opened his eyes but could not see anything because of the darkness.

“Baby, are you awake?” Harry whispered.

“I am now. What is it baby?” Louis asked.

“Please fuck me? I want you,” Harry pleaded.

“Okay, but can we turn on a bit of light, it’s pitch black in here,” Louis said. Harry turned enough light for them both to see something. Louis noticed Harry’s red eyes. Harry noticed Louis looking at him.

“I’m okay baby, just please fuck me,” Harry said.

“Okay, but I might need some,” Louis started but Harry cut him off by pulling his pants down and grabbing his dick.

Harry put his dick in his mouth and started sucking. He licked up and down the shaft and teased the head. Louis moaned. Harry bopped his head back and forth a few times making Louis moan even more.

“Want to rim me baby?” Harry asked.

“Oh god yes,” Louis moaned. Harry smiled and laid on his stomach. Louis spread his ass cheeks and placed his face between them. He stuck out his tongue and starting licking around the hole and over the hole.

“Mmmh yeah baby,” Harry moaned. Louis stuck his tongue in and wiggled it around.

“Yes baby it feels amazing,” Harry moaned. Louis kept pushing his tongue in and wiggled it around a bit until he hit the prostate. He licked at it and Harry moaned louder and louder.

“Oh baby I want your dick inside me now,” Harry moaned. Louis licked a little more then pulled his tongue out.

“I have a little variety of sizes of condoms,” Harry said. Louis picked one that looked like it would fit.

 

He put it on and grabbed some lube. He put the lube on his dick and some on Harry’s hole. He started pushing his dick in slowly.

“Just push it in baby, I’m used to the pain,” Harry said.

Louis took grab of his hips and pushed himself all the way in. Harry moaned and panted. Louis started thrusting his hips and Harry moaned some more. Louis felt a rush and started fucking Harry harder and harder. He pounded his ass and spanked it a few times. Harry begged him to fuck him harder and it turned Louis on even more.

A fire inside Louis was lit and he grabbed Harry’s hair and pulled it back. He kept pounding his ass harder and harder and Harry was screaming of pleasure. Louis pulled Harry closer and started kissing his neck and bit it few times. He sucked on Harry’s neck which left a big visible love bite.

Harry could feel he was getting close.

“Baby, can I come inside you?” he asked.

“Okay,” Louis said and pulled out. He laid on his back and lifted his legs.

Harry went and pushed his head up Louis’ hole. The second after his head was in Harry could feel it shoot his huge load far up Louis’ ass. Before he collapsed on top of Louis, he removed the condom from his dick.

“I still need to come baby,” Louis whispered.

“Jerk off baby and shoot it in my mouth,” Harry whispered. He rolled off and put his head on Louis’ stomach. Louis started jerking off and Harry started massaging his balls.

“Baby I’m going to come,” Louis panted and Harry moved his head closer to the dick and opened his mouth. Louis shot his load inside Harry’s mouth and he swallowed it.

He laid next to Louis and leaned in and kissed him deeply.

“Thank you for coming here baby,” Harry said.

“Of course baby. Whenever you need me I’m here,” Louis said.

Harry laid his head on his chest and Louis wrapped his arms around him. They fell asleep.

 

 

The next day Louis was the first to wake up. He looked at his phone. It was 10.30. During the night Harry had laid on his side with his back to Louis. Louis decided to go downstairs and make them brunch.

He looked in the fridge to see what he could use. There were eggs, bacon and some sausages. He looked through the cabinets and found bread, jam and tin can beans. _Perfect._

He found the pots and pans without making too much noise.

 

He had scrambled the eggs and fried the bacon and sausages when he heard voices outside.

“I’m telling you it’s a bad idea. There’s a reason he didn’t come today,” Liam said.

“I don’t care. He’s not the one who gets to be pissy.” Some man said.

Louis went to the front door. He was only wearing an apron. He opened the door.

“Can I help you?” Louis asked.

“Well who is this hottie? Has he finally hired a cook?” the man asked.

“Is he up?” Liam asked.

“No, he’s sleeping. He was pretty upset last night,” Louis said.

“Great, I get to wake him,” the man said and walked past Louis.

“Mate, don’t, please,” Liam pleaded.

“I told you Liam, he doesn’t get to decide. He’s simply not in that position,” the man said.

“Lou, what’s going on down there?” Harry asked from the bed.

“Good, he’s awake,” the man said in a low voice and took off his trench coat. He was completely naked underneath.

The man walked upstairs.

“I’m sorry Louis, I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen,” Liam whispered.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?” Harry shouted.

“No need to shout princess. Daddy’s home,” Zayn said.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GET THAT FUCKING DICK AWAY FROM MY FACE” Harry shouted.

“Now now princess, you know daddy doesn’t like that kind of language. You know daddy has to punish you now,” Zayn said.

“GET AWAY FROM” Harry shouted before he was cut off.

“ZAYN GET YOUR DICK OUT OF HIS MOUTH RIGHT NOW” Liam shouted.

“No can do Liam. Princess has to know who she belongs too,” Zayn said smugly.

 

Louis had had enough. He marched up the stairs and to his horror he saw Harry bound on all four with Zayn’s dick in his mouth. When Harry saw Louis tears started to stream down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t fuck the help,” Zayn said to Louis and pressed his dick further in Harry’s mouth which made him gag a bit.

“Well I’m not the help. Perhaps you didn’t hear Harry clearly. He doesn’t want you in his house,” Louis said firmly.

“No, I heard him, but I just don’t believe him,” Zayn said and found a gag ball.

He pulled his dick out of Harry’s mouth.

“Stop Zayn, please,” Harry begged. Zayn gaged him with the ball and went behind him. Zayn took the lube from the bed side table. He put some on his fingers and stuck three fingers up Harry’s hole.

“Someone recently got fucked,” Zayn said.

“Who fucked my princess?” Zayn asked.

“He’s not your fucking princess,” Louis bit.

“Did you fuck him?” Zayn asked.

“It’s none of your business,” Louis said.

 

Liam joined them upstairs. He noticed the horror in Harry’s eyes. He yanked Zayn away from him and started to untie Harry.

“Zayn, you stay the fuck away from him. Can you not see the horror in his eyes?” Liam asked.

When Harry was untied he curled up in a ball and started crying. Louis hurried over to him and put his arms around him.

“It’s going to be okay,” Louis said.

“Thank you for being here. I don’t know what I would do without you,” Harry whimpered.

“Anytime,” Louis said and kissed the top of his head.

Zayn noticed the way Louis looked at Harry.

“You’re way in over your head kid. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into,” Zayn said.

“I know exactly what I’m getting myself into. I know what you did. Someone that possessive should really not be in this industry,” Louis said.

“You know? How?” Harry whispered.

“Tommy told me,” Louis said.

“Your sister is a lucky girl,” Harry said and smiled.

“It shouldn’t take much to persuade him,” Louis said and winked.

“You’d do that?” Harry asked.

“Yes, as long as she never finds out. She’d freak out, especially if she found out I was the one behind the idea,” Louis said.

“I would never tell,” Harry said and straightened up a bit.

“Who’s this Tommy?” Liam asked.

“My sister’s boyfriend who has the hots for Harry,” Louis said.

“Well he is hot, so I wouldn’t blame him,” Liam said.

“Neither would I,” Zayn said and smiled smugly.

“YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. IF I SO MUCH AS RECEIVE A DOT OR A SPACE FROM YOU I WILL CALL THE COPS AND TURN YOU IN FOR HARRASMENT,” Harry shouted.

“Fine, I’ll leave you alone, but know that I’ll always love you and you will always be my princess. No twink can ever change that,” Zayn said and sent Louis mean eyes.

“Just leave,” Liam said.

 

Zayn went downstairs.

“Where is my trench coat?” Zayn yelled.

“Sorry don’t know. Just leave,” Liam said.

“Without it I’ll be completely naked,” Zayn said.

“Sorry. Not my problem. Now leave before I come down there and kick you out,” Liam said.

They heard the front door slam and people outside scream.

Harry looked at Liam.

“You don’t have to say anything. I know I messed up. I should have done a fuck load more to stop him I know that,” Liam said.

“Then why didn’t you? You knew this would happen,” Harry said.

“I know and I’m so sorry. This is going to be the lamest excuse but I thought he had changed,” Liam said.

“You’re right, that is the lamest excuse. You know he’s not capable of change,” Harry said.

“It was a good thing Louis was here to stop him and stand up for me,” Harry said.

“I’ll always be here for you baby,” Louis said and kissed Harry deeply.

“Call me or text me when you want to do scenes again,” Liam said.

“Are you firing me?” Harry asked.

“Not at all, you’re my best model. No I’m letting you get over this and I don’t want to pressure you back,” Liam said.

“Thank you Liam. I’ll either keep you posted or Louis will,” Harry said.

“Thank you. Just let me know when you want to do your first scene Louis,” Liam said.

“Sure will do,” Louis said.

 

Liam went downstairs and opened a closet.

“And that was a new trench coat for me. See you lads,” Liam said and left.

Louis looked at Harry.

“Are you okay baby? Is there anything I can do?” Louis asked.

“I just need to take a long bath to get his nasty body off me,” Harry said.

“Of course,” Louis said and kissed his cheek.

“Could you stay with me until I feel safe again?” Harry asked.

“Of course baby. I’ll just go home and pick some stuff up when you’re in the bath. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Louis said.

“Thank you. I love you Louis,” Harry said.

“I love you too Harry,” Louis said and they shared a deep, tender, loving kiss.

 

Harry got up and out to the bathroom and prepared the bath. Louis went over to him.

“I’ll always keep you safe,” Louis said as he put his arms around him.

“Thank you. You’re my knight in shining armour,” Harry said.

 

Louis got dressed and walked home. On the way there he called Tommy.

“Hello,” Tommy said.

“Hey T, are you up?” Louis asked.

“Yeah yeah. What’s up?” Tommy asked.

“Are you still at home?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, what’s wrong mate?” Louis asked.

“I need you to help me with a few things,” Louis said.

“Okay, what do you need?” Tommy asked.

“You and your car for the rest of the day,” Louis said.

“Okay, where are you?” Tommy asked.

“Almost home,” Louis said and hung up.

 

When he got home he saw his sisters playing in the garden. He went inside and found Jay, Lottie and Tommy talking in the kitchen.

“Hey Lou. Are you okay?” Jay asked.

“Yeah I’m fine mom. Lots I’m kidnapping your boyfriend today,” Louis said.

“Why?” Lottie asked.

“We’ve never had a lads’ day together, and I figured that day should be today,” Louis said.

“Fine, but I want him back tonight,” Lottie said.

“Sure, come on T,” Louis said and they went upstairs.

“So what do you need?” Tommy asked.

“Zayn came by today and he almost rapped Harry,” Louis whispered.

“Seriously? Wauw, he must be horrified,” Tommy said.

“He is, he wants me to stay with him until he feels safe again,” Louis said.

“I feel for him. Zayn is a horrifying guy,” Tommy said.

“Very. I almost shat myself when I saw what he had done, but I kept my cool for Harry’s sake,” Louis said.

Jay knocked on the door.

“Do you need anything for your day?” she asked.

“No mom we’re fine,” Louis said. She could see the worry on Louis’ face.

“Louis, is everything okay?” Jay asked.

“Uhm, yeah mom,” Louis said.

“You hesitated. It’s not about your new job is it?” Jay asked.

“It’s okay mom, he knows about my job, but it kind of is,” Louis said.

“What did I tell you yesterday?” Jay asked.

“I know, but before you make me quit it just let me tell you what happened,” Louis said and told his mom.

“Okay. I’m glad that it wasn’t you, and I saw the way you were with him, yesterday, so of course you should go and stay with him. Especially when he’s in that state. Just update me on his well-being and let me know if there is anything I can do,” Jay said.

“Will do mom. Thank you,” Louis said.

 

Louis and Tommy packed his clothes and his duvet and went out to Tommy’s car. They drove to Harry’s house. They grabbed the things and went inside.

“Baby I’m back, and I brought Tommy with me,” Louis said loudly.

“Okay, I’m still in the bath but you can come up if you want,” Harry said.

“We’ll be right up,” Louis said. He turned to Tommy.

“There’s something that you need to know before we go up,” Louis whispered.

“What?” Tommy whispered.

“He wants to fuck you,” Louis whispered.

“Harry wants to fuck me?” Tommy asked and his face turned red.

“He does. He thinks you’re cute,” Louis whispered.

“Wauw I don’t know what to say,” Tommy whispered.

“Say that you won’t tell Lottie,” Louis said and winked.

“What? You’re okay with it?” Tommy whispered.

“It was my idea. Plus, he fucks other guys for a living, so of course I’m okay with it,” Louis whispered.

“You want it to be today?” Tommy whispered.

“If you’re up to it? Otherwise we’ll just find another day,” Louis said.

“No no, I’m up for it. But what will we tell your sister if I can’t sit down. Your mom will know right away,” Tommy said.

“Let’s worry about that later. Let’s go upstairs,” Louis said.

 

Louis led the way upstairs. They went over to the bed and sat down. Tommy started to get really nervous.

“Deep breaths, it’s going to be fine. And if you’re wondering if I’ll join in, I won’t,” Louis said.

“I was wondering that actually,” Tommy said.

“You’re my sister’s boyfriend, she’d kill me if we fucked,” Louis said.

“I take it you’ve told him,” Harry said from the bathroom.

“I have, and he’s up for it just very nervous,” Louis said.

“Don’t be Tommy, I promise I’ll take good care of you,” Harry said.

“Thank you, I just worry about the pain and how soar I’ll be afterwards,” Tommy said.

“I promise I’ll warm you up a great deal before you get to feel my cock. I’ll be right out,” Harry said.

“Do you need anything baby?” Louis asked.

“No I’m good baby,” Harry said.

 

A few minutes later Harry appeared from the bathroom. Tommy could see how fit Harry was and how long his cock was. Harry walked over to them slowly to let Tommy take in the sight.

“He’s gorgeous isn’t he?” Louis leaned over and asked Tommy.

“He is indeed. I can’t believe that my man crush is about to play with me and fuck me,” Tommy said.

“Well you better believe it,” Louis said.

Harry was now stood in front of them. Louis got up and went and put his arms around him.

“You look divine baby. How do you feel?” Louis asked.

“Better, I managed to wash him off me,” Harry said.

“I’m glad. It was horrifying seeing you like that,” Louis said.

“That was also how I felt. But luckily that will never happen again and he’s out of our lives,” Harry said.

“He is. If he ever shows his ugly face here I’ll kick his ass,” Louis said.

“Haha, thank you baby. Now, before I spoil your brother-in-law I want you to kiss me deep and hard,” Harry said.

 

Louis turned them around and pushed them down on the bed. He got up to let Harry adjust himself then laid down on top of him. He looked him deep in the eyes, then leaned down and kissed him deeper and harder than he had ever done before. It was a kiss that said _I am yours forever and I will always be here for you. It’s you and me baby_.

He got up and looked over at Tommy.

“You be good to him, otherwise it will be my ass that’s on the line,” Louis said.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll treat him good and expand him enough so it won’t hurt as much,” Harry said as he sat up.

“Good. I want you to set some ground rules,” Louis said.

“Baby you need to relax. I always set ground rules when I’m with someone for the first time. I know what I’m doing,” Harry said.

“I know, it’s just he’s family,” Louis said.

“I know baby. It’s up to you if you want to supervise or if you want to go downstairs,” Harry said.

“Depends on what Tommy wants,” Louis said.

“Uhm I kind of want you here but would it get too awkward between us?” Tommy asked.

“T, you do remember that we’ve gone skinny dipping together right? I know it’s not the same as seeing each other have sex but I have seen you naked before,” Louis said.

“You’re right Lou. Stay, plus you have a calming presence,” Tommy said.

“Okay, I’ll stay. I’ll be right over here, but I can’t promise that I won’t jerk off,” Louis said.

“Just picture me to be one of the other guys,” Tommy said.

“Will do,” Louis said and went to sit down on a lounger across from the bed.

“So Tommy, what do you want to do and what don’t you want to do?” Harry asked.

“I don’t think we should kiss. Lottie might taste you. But other than that I don’t know,” Tommy said.

“I agree with the kissing, I don’t think Louis wants to kiss you either, otherwise he might have done it. Do you want to suck my cock? Rim me? Finger fuck me?” Harry asked.

“Uhm I would love to suck you, but I don’t do the other things, not even on Lottie,” Tommy said.

“Dude! I don’t want to know what you do to my sister,” Louis said.

“Sorry mate,” Tommy said.

“No worries Tommy. Want to kiss and lick my body?” Harry asked.

“Yeah I can do that,” Tommy said.

“Good, then why don’t you take your clothes off and I make myself comfortable,” Harry said.

 

Tommy took his clothes off and Harry got comfortable. Tommy got up next to Harry and laid down next to him. He started stroking him gently then leaned down and kissed his neck. He kissed further and further down and licked down as well. He got down to Harry’s half hard cock. He grabbed hold of it and started stroking it.

“Wauw you’re just as big as I imagined you to be,” Tommy panted.

“Thank you, I’m glad I live up to your expectations,” Harry panted.

Tommy put his head down to Harry’s cock and started kissing it and licking up and down the shaft. He teased the head and then put his mouth on it. To everyone’s surprise Tommy had no problem taking Harry in.

“Oh wow, this is just wauw,” Harry moaned.

“Is he good baby?” Louis asked with a hoarse voice.

“Oh god yes. He is baby,” Harry moaned.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone this good sucking my cock. No offence baby,” Harry moaned.

“None taken baby. I’m good but he’s better. Plus, I can’t really get jealous, because you have guys’ mouths on you all the time,” Louis said.

“That’s right baby,” Harry panted.

“You really have a tasty cock,” Tommy panted and licked his lips.

“Thank you. How’s your jaws?” Harry asked.

“A bit soar, I think it’s time for you to work your magic on me,” Tommy said.

“Okay. How much time do we have?” Harry asked.

“He has to be back some time after dinner. She didn’t give a specific time,” Louis said.

“Okay, and it’s now 2 o’clock. Plenty of time to work my magic,” Harry said.

 

Harry pushed Tommy on his stomach. His kissed and licked all the way down to his ass. He kissed the ass a few times then spread the cheeks. He started licking on the hole and around it. Tommy moaned loudly. Harry then pushed his tongue in and wiggled it around. Tommy moaned louder and louder.

“It’s heavenly isn’t it T?” Louis panted.

“Oooh god it’s amazing. I think I’m going to come soon,” Tommy said.

“Then come T,” Louis panted.

Louis’ dick was rock hard and he was jerking it off to the sight of his boy playing with his brother-in-law.

 

Harry had found Tommy’s prostate and was fixated on it. It drove Tommy over the edge and made him cum on the bed sheet. Harry pulled out his tongue.

“That sounded like it was a big load,” Harry said and licked his lips.

“Damn, why are you so hot,” Tommy panted.

“I don’t know; just good genes I guess. Are you ready to get your ass stretched?” Harry asked.

“I am. How will you do it?” Tommy asked.

“I take it you’ve never been fucked before?” Harry asked.

“Correct,” Tommy said.

“Then I’ll put you through a variety of butt plugs that will help stretch your ass, so it won’t hurt that much when I stick my cock in,” Harry said.

“Okay,” Tommy panted.

“You will have each plug up your ass for around 10 – 20 minutes, depending on the size,” Harry said.

 

Harry went over to his drawers and opened one of them. He picked out a selection of plugs and brought them over to the bed.

He put lube on the smallest plug and stuck it up Tommy’s ass. He moaned as Harry fucked him with it. He then took the next one and put some lube on that too. He stuck it up Tommy’s ass and fucked him with it. He continued this process for the next few hours.

 

During these hours, Harry fucked Louis a couple of times as well.

“As much as I enjoy this, I’m getting hungry,” Tommy said.

“We should probably order some food. Should we just get pizza? It’s easy and can be eaten cold,” Harry said.

“Yeah let’s do that. What do you want, then I’ll order,” Louis said.

“A Hawaiian for me baby,” Harry said.

“The usual for me,” Tommy panted.

Louis went downstairs and ordered the pizzas.

“How long until they arrive baby?” Harry asked.

“30 minutes. Is it time for the next one?” Louis asked.

“It is. The last one and then it’s time for my cock. How are you feeling Tommy?” Harry asked.

“Hungry, dilated and horny as hell,” Tommy moaned.

“We’ll let this one sit another 15 minutes and then change to the last and let it sit 30 minutes and then it’s time to feel my cock,” Harry said.

“I can’t wait,” Tommy moaned.

 

15 minutes later they changed to the last butt plug, and another 15 minutes later the pizzas arrived. Louis put a dressing gown on and went down and paid for the pizzas and brought them upstairs. They began eating then heard the alarm go off to indicate that was now time for Harry’s cock.

Louis took the pizza trays and put them on the dresser.

Harry found a condom and put it on. He put lube on his cock. And got in front of Tommy.

“Okay sweetie this is it; the star you’ve been waiting for all day. Are you ready to finally be fucked by me?” Harry asked.

“I’ve never been more ready. Give it to me Styles,” Tommy moaned.

Harry removed the butt plug and put his cock against the hole. He pushed in. The hole was a bit smaller than Harry’s cock.

“Oh my god you feel amazing,” Tommy moaned.

Harry thrusted his hips back and forth and fucked Tommy good. Louis’s dick was about to explode. He went over to them.

“Baby I need your mouth on my dick right now, I’m about to cum,” Louis moaned. Harry put his mouth on Louis’ dick and licked the head once and Louis shot his load into Harry’s mouth. Louis pulled out and Harry gestured for a kiss. Their tongues played with each other and Louis got to taste his own cum. Harry continued to fuck Tommy.

 

Louis went to the bathroom and got in the shower. His dick was hard again shortly after from all the moaning so he jerked off in the shower and came again for the 6th time. He got out of the shower and got dry. He walked back to the lounger and sat down. He could see on Harry’s changing pace that it wouldn’t be long until he would come. He then listened to Tommy’s moaning and could hear that he would come soon as well. And sure enough.

“Oh god Harry I’m going to come,” Tommy moaned and shot his load up his stomach.

“I’m going to come in a bit. Do you want to swallow?” Harry asked.

“Sure, I want the full package,” Tommy panted.

Harry pulled out and pulled the condom off. He got to Tommy’s head and Tommy started sucking lightly on the cock which was enough to make Harry shoot his load down Tommy’s throat.

Harry laid down next to Tommy and they both panted and tried to catch their breath. Louis looked at them and saw how dilated Tommy were.

“T, you’re not going home tonight, you’re far too dilated,” Louis said.

“What are we going to tell your sister?” Tommy panted.

“Mom has probably told them where we are, so we’ll just tell her that you ate something bad that gave you mild food poisoning,” Louis said.

“Shit your mom. I totally forgot to ask you how it went with your mom. I’m sorry baby,” Harry said.

“It’s okay baby, your thoughts and attention were elsewhere. At first she was really quiet and asked what it meant. Then I told her about our kiss and what it did to us. She asked a bit about if we were safe on set and if you and I had had sex. I told her the reason why I couldn’t sit down and she asked how long you’ve been doing it, and that she wants you to take care of me. She also said that if she hears about anything bad happening to me, she wants me to quit right away,” Louis said.

“Did you tell her about today?” Harry asked.

“I did, and once I had explained it to her, she understood and said that I of course should come here. She also said to let her know how you were doing and if we need anything I shouldn’t hesitate to call her,” Louis said

“Your mom is a good woman,” Harry said.

 

Harry and Tommy went to the bathroom and took a shower. Louis went downstairs with his phone and called his mom.

“Hello,” Jay said.

“Hi mom,” Louis said.

“How’s everything darling?” Jay asked.

“Good. Have you said anything to the girls about where we are?” Louis asked.

“I only told Lottie, which reminds me that she wants Tommy back soon,” Jay said.

“About that, he won’t come over tonight,” Louis said.

“Let me just go down to the garage. Hang on,” Jay said.

“Okay I’m in the garage now. What have you done to him?” Jay demanded.

“I really don’t want to tell you mom,” Louis said.

“Louis you didn’t?” Jay asked.

“No mom, I didn’t,” Louis said.

“But Harry?” Jay insinuated.

“Please don’t be mad mom,” Louis said and sighed.

“I’m not mad. Did he want to?” Jay asked.

“Yes. Nothing happens unless there’s 100 % consent,” Louis said.

“Okay, so how big is the damage?” Jay asked.

“I’d say he’s 5-6 cm. dilated,” Louis said.

“Okay, wauw. Yeah, that doesn’t sound good. Let him sleep on his stomach tonight, that should help it contract,” Jay said.

“I’ll tell him,” Louis said.

“What should I tell your sister?” Jay asked.

“He has mild food poisoning, but hopefully he’ll be better tomorrow,” Louis said.

“Okay, I’ll tell her. Lou, you won’t do anything will you?” Jay asked.

“No mom. He’s family, plus Lots would kill me. Don’t tell her anything,” Louis pleaded.

“Don’t worry, but I will be having a little chat with him when he comes over tomorrow,” Jay said.

“Okay mom. I have to go. I love you,” Louis said.

“Love you too,” Jay said and hung up.

 

 

Louis went back upstairs and found that Harry was changing the sheets and Tommy was on the lounger. Tommy noticed Louis’ face expression.

“What’s with the face Lou?” Tommy asked.

“So uhm,” Louis started. Tommy could hear in his voice what he was about to say.

“Lou, tell me you didn’t tell her,” Tommy demanded. Harry sat down on the bed after the sheets were changed.

“Tell who?” Harry asked.

“She guess it T,” Louis said.

“After you have insinuated it. How am I going to show my face in your house again?” Tommy asked.

“Listen, she wasn’t mad about it. But she does want to talk to you tomorrow,” Louis said.

“She wasn’t mad about it?” Tommy asked.

“No, and she won’t tell Lottie either,” Louis said.

“I still don’t know how I’ll be able to look her in the eyes,” Tommy said.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. She told me to tell you to sleep on your stomach tonight. It should help with the contraction,” Louis said.

“You didn’t tell her about my asshole did you?” Tommy asked his face turning red.

“Mate, she’s given birth to 5 kids. I think she’d know what to do with a dilated hole,” Louis said.

“Maybe, but not her son-in-law’s asshole,” Tommy said.

“Should it have been my asshole instead then?” Louis asked.

“Yeah that would have been better,” Tommy said.

“To be honest, I don’t think she puts that much into it as you do,” Harry said.

“You don’t?” Tommy asked.

“No, and you shouldn’t worry about seeing her tomorrow, it’ll be fine,” Harry said.

“Are you sure?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, from what I can read from the situation she’s a very cool woman,” Harry said.

“Thanks. What time is it anyway?” Tommy asked.

“It’s 8.30 pm. What do you want to do the rest of the evening?” Harry asked.

“How about we watch a movie, that shouldn’t be too much effort for me?” Tommy asked.

“Sure. We can watch it in the guest bedroom, that way you only have to move once,” Harry said and helped Tommy downstairs.

 

They got downstairs and Tommy was put on the bed.

“How are you feeling there T?” Louis asked.

“A bit soar from all the dilating but great. It was a good idea Lou,” Tommy said.

“Yeah it was. Plus, I saw the way Harry smiled at you yesterday and how intrigued you were of me being with him so it didn’t take much for me to come up with the idea,” Louis said.

 

They put on a movie and Louis was sat between Harry’s legs. They were holding hands while Tommy was at the end of the bed.

At 10.30 pm Tommy had fallen asleep. Harry and Louis got out of the bed and turned Tommy on his stomach and put the duvet over him. They silently went upstairs and snuggled up under the duvet.

“Thank you for this baby. It was just what I needed,” Harry said.

“You’re welcome baby. I’ll do anything to make you happy,” Louis said.

“Anything huh?” Harry asked smugly.

“Yes,” Louis said and threw away the duvet.

He pushed Harry to his back and got between his legs and started sucking his half hard cock.

“Mmmmh baby,” Harry moaned.

Louis kept licking and sucking and gaged a few time when he tried to take it all in.

He got up and sat down on Harry’s face. Harry spread the cheeks and started licking and fucking Louis’ hole. Louis grabbed hold of the head board to keep himself upright. Louis moaned a few times, then Harry pushed him down. Harry laid on top of him and moved his cock on top of Louis’ ass. Harry leaned over for a condom and the lube.

“Before I came by the studio yesterday I was at the doctors’ to get tested, and I’m clean,” Louis said.

“You want me to take you bareback?” Harry asked.

“If you want to,” Louis said.

“Well, I’m clean too, and I would love to take you bareback,” Harry said.

Louis rolled over on his back and lifted his legs. Harry got between his legs and put lube on the cock. He put some lube on Louis’ hole as well and started to push his cock up. He laid down on top of Louis and continued to push it up.

“Oh baby, you feel amazing. I love feeling your cock inside me,” Louis moaned into Harry’s ear.

“And I love having it inside you. It feels so much better without a condom,” Harry said.

“We should do this every time baby. We wear condom with others but without condom when it’s just us,” Louis said.

“Deal baby,” Harry said and kissed Louis. He thrusted his hips back and forth in a slow pace.

 

Harry continued to thrust his hips slowly and made sure he got in deep and hit Louis’ prostate. They locked hands and kissed and moaned. Harry made a few love bites and Louis’ neck and louis returned the favour.

“Baby, I’m going to cum,” Louis moaned.

“Cum for me baby, shoot your delicious cum up your beautiful body so I can lick it all off you and let you taste yourself,” Harry moaned.

Harry straightened up just in time before Louis shot his load up his torso. Harry thrusted a few more times then shot his load up Louis’ ass. He pulled out and started licking Louis’ cum and leaned down and French kissed him and Louis tasted his own cum again. _He started to like the idea of his own cum in his mouth_.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Harry woke up before Louis. He looked over at him and saw how peaceful he slept. _This cute, hot, sexy twink is mine. How can I be this lucky to have him in my life? He really is perfect for me_.

He got up and went to do his usual morning routine: pee, look at himself in the mirror, grab his ass, brush his teeth and go downstairs to make breakfast.

He got down to the kitchen to find Tommy sitting and reading the paper with a cup of tea. He looked up from the paper when he heard someone enter.

“Morning,” Tommy said.

“Morning. How did you sleep?” Harry asked.

“Good. How about you?” Tommy asked.

“Good thank you. How’s your ass?” Harry asked.

“It’s good. I think it has contracted back to normal,” Tommy said.

“Get up and turn around and let me see,” Harry said.

Tommy got up pulled his boxers down and bend over. Harry got on his knees and spread the cheeks.

“Yeah, it’s fully closed,” Harry said.

“Good. Again thank you for the experience. I really enjoyed it,” Tommy said.

“Yeah, I could tell, and you’re welcome. If you want another go, just let me know and we can figure something out,” Harry said pulling Tommy’s boxers up.

“Uhm maybe. I mean I would love to do it again,” Tommy started.

“But you have Louis’ sister and you don’t want to get caught, because technically this was cheating,” Harry finished. Tommy nodded.

“Hey, I get it. But at least you can tell yourself that you were fucked by your man crush,” Harry said and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah, I can say that,” Tommy said. Harry smiled and Tommy blushed.

“Have you had breakfast yet?” Harry asked.

“No not yet. I only just got in here and made tea and grabbed the paper,” Tommy said.

“Good, I’ll make a full English breakfast then, since we didn’t have one yesterday,” Harry said.

 

He found all the ingredients and started making breakfast.

“Smells good in here,” Louis said as he entered the kitchen.

“Morning baby, sleep well?” Harry asked.

“Yeah good thanks. How did you sleep?” Louis asked.

“Good. Breakfast is almost ready,” Harry said.

 

Harry found three plates and started arranging them. He went over to Louis with a plate and put it in front of him. He bent down and kissed him.

“Good morning gorgeous,” Harry chirped.

“Good morning handsome. You’re in a good mood,” Louis said.

“I just can’t believe how lucky I am to have you, my gorgeous baby,” Harry said.

“I’m all yours and only yours, my beautiful boyfri,” Louis said and stopped realizing what he was about to say.

“Why did you stop?” Harry asked.

“Uhm, it just started to slip out. I mean we haven’t discussed it or anything,” Louis said.

“Well, these lips are only yours baby, and I would like for my boyfriend to kiss me to confirm that,” Harry said and pulled back. Louis pulled him back and kissed him deeply.

“My beautiful gorgeous boyfriend,” Louis said and kissed him again.

“You two are such a perfect couple,” Tommy said.

 

They finished breakfast and everyone got dressed.

“Let me know what she says okay,” Louis said.

“I will. See you guys around,” Tommy said as he left.

 

Tommy got back to the Tomlinson residence. He went in and saw Jay sitting in the living room reading a book.

“Hi Jay, where is everyone?” Tommy asked.

“Hi Tommy. They are in the park for the next couple of hours, so it’s just you and me,” Jay said and closed the book.

Tommy slowly walked in and sat down in a chair.

“You look nervous Tommy,” Jay said.

“I am, nervous about what you’re going to say,” Tommy said.

“I just want to know a few things,” Jay said.

“What do you want to know?” Tommy asked.

“Do you like men? Will it happen again? And did he treat you good?” Jay asked.

“I’m not in love with men, it just turns me on to see them fuck. No, it won’t happen again, because technically I did cheat on Lottie, which I hate that it was cheating. And lastly yeah he did treat me good. He made sure it didn’t hurt too much,” Tommy said.

“Okay, good. Did you sleep on your stomach?” Jay asked.

“I did, and it worked,” Tommy said.

“Good, and how are you feeling now?” Jay asked.

“I can still sense his cock inside me, which is a weird feeling,” Tommy said.

“I can imagine. Do you want to wait here or are you going to join them?” Jay asked.

“I think I’ll go and join them. See you later,” Tommy said.

 

On the way to the park he got his phone out and texted Louis.

**_Hey mate. So I talked to your mom, and she had some questions for me. T._ **

**_Hey. What kind of questions? L._ **

**_She wanted to know if I liked men, if it would happen again and if he treated me good. T._ **

**_What did you tell her? L._ **

**_I told her that I only like watching men fuck, that it won’t happen again and that he treated me good. T._ **

**_It won’t happen again? L._ **

**_No, it won’t. I talked to Harry about it and he understands. You sound disappointed mate. T._ **

**_Well, it was kind of hot seeing my boyfriend fuck my brother-in-law. But I understand. You have Lottie. It’s cool. L._ **

**_Again, thanks for the opportunity mate. Now I’ll join your sisters in the park. I’ll talk to you later. T._ **

**_No problem, glad you enjoyed it. Have fun in the park. Hug them all from me. Talk to you later. L._ **

 

 

A few weeks past and Harry and Louis enjoyed sleeping in. They had sex a couple times a day and before they went to bed at night they made love.

One evening when they were lying on the sofa in the living room, watching TV, Louis wondered something.

“Babe, I’ve been wondering,” Louis said.

“You think you’re ready to do your first scene?” Harry asked.

“How could you guess?” Louis asked.

“I can see it in your eyes baby. I can also see that you’ve been afraid to bring it up,” Harry said.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said.

“Don’t be. You don’t have to worry about me baby. If you want to do scenes you should do it,” Harry said and kissed his hair.

“I just don’t know how to start,” Louis said.

“You could do solo scenes and then you could do scenes with Niall. He’s a good starter,” Harry said.

“Should I call Liam and tell him?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, do that,” Harry said.

 

Louis grabbed his phone and dialled Liam’s number.

“Hello,” Liam panted.

“Hi, it’s Louis. Am I interrupting something?” Louis asked.

“Oh god. No not at all Louis, how can I help you?” Liam panted.

“I wanted to tell you that I’m ready to do my first scenes,” Louis said getting red.

“Great. Oh sweetie if you keep sucking me I will come,” Liam moaned.

“So, uhm, I wanted to do a solo scene first to get used to the camera and Harry suggested that my first scene with another guy should be with Niall,” Louis panted.

“I’ll set it up. Louis are you getting turned on?” Liam asked.

“He sure is Liam. His dick is rock hard,” Harry said.

“I thought as much. How are you precious?” Liam asked.

“Better, but not quite ready to come back. Who’s the lucky guy?” Harry asked.

“Sweetie I’m going to come, keep sucking. Oh god yes,” Liam moaned.

“Sorry for moaning in your ears,” Liam said when he caught his breath.

“No worries, it just made Louis suck my cock,” Harry panted.

“Great. I think there’s an opening in two days. Louis can have that for his solo scenes,” Liam said.

“I want to be his first on screen experience,” Niall said.

“Don’t worry sweetie you will,” Liam said and kissed Niall.

“Now that was something I’ve never heard before,” Harry said.

“What?” Liam asked.

“You kissing your fuck toy,” Harry said.

“Yeah, well you’re not the only one who can fall for the boys,” Liam said and kissed Niall again.

“I’m happy for you guys. Fuck baby,” Harry said.

“He’s doing a good job?” Liam asked.

“Very. Got to go, have to fuck my boyfriend to pieces. Talk to you lovelies later,” Harry said and hung up.

“You get up here on all four now!” Harry demanded.

 

Louis got up on the sofa and leaned down on the back of it. Harry grabbed the lube and put some on his cock. He put some on Louis’ hole and jammed his cock up Louis’ hole. With all that fucking and love making they had been doing, Louis had gotten used to Harry’s size. Louis moaned loudly and Harry fucked him harder and harder until he shot his load far up his ass.

“Someone was turned on,” Louis panted.

“Yeah, now time to make you come,” Harry said and pushed Louis down on the sofa. He got between his legs and sucked him off until he came in Harry’s mouth.

 

Two days later Harry and Louis woke up at the same time. They laid and cuddled and kissed for half an hour then decided it was better to get up and get some breakfast.

Harry went downstairs and made pancakes and Louis took a shower. He came down and grabbed a stool.

“So are you nervous for your first day?” Harry asked.

“A bit yeah. I mean I have jerked off before but never en front of a camera with people staring at me,” Louis said.

“Just take deep breaths and take your time, don’t rush anything. Just think about me and all the things you want to do to me when you get home,” Harry said and kissed him.

“As much as you want to help baby, you’re turning me on,” Louis said.

“Haha, sorry hun,” Harry said.

“It’s okay. Any other tips for me?” Louis asked.

“Always bring an extra set clothes. You never know what might happen,” Harry said.

“Okay. I think I’m ready to go now,” Louis said.

“Okay. Have a fun day at work my love,” Harry said and kissed him deeply.

“Thanks baby. Hang on a second I want to capture this moment,” Louis said and found his phone. He opened the camera and took a picture of Harry in his apron with a spatula in his hand.

“Haha look at me being all housewife-y,” Harry said.

“You should post it on Twitter,” Louis said.

“We should do a photoshoot and then post those on Twitter,” Harry said.

“Yeah, we’ll do that when I come home. I love you my little housewife,” Louis said and grinned.

“Haha funny. Love you too baby have fun,” Harry said and Louis left for the studio.

 

 

Louis got to the studio. He walked in and saw a few guys already doing scenes. He walked over and stood behind Liam and looked at the guys shoot their loads on each other.

“Great job guys. Beautiful,” Liam said. One of the guys noticed Louis.

“I see we have some fresh meat, and a pretty twink at that. I wouldn’t mind playing with him Liam,” the guy said. Liam noticed Louis.

“Sorry Brad, he’s doing solo scenes today, and maybe a scene with Niall if he’s up for it,” Liam said.

“You want me to do scenes with Niall today?” Louis asked.

“Only if you’re up for it. I’m not going to pressure you,” Liam said.

“Maybe, we’ll see,” Louis said.

“Yup,” Liam said.

“I actually have a picture you need to see. I took it before I left, you’re going to laugh your ass off,” Louis said and found the photo of Harry. He showed it to Liam.

“Haha oh my god. Is that what you have done to him?” Liam asked.

“What has he done to who?” Niall asked as he came over. Louis showed Niall the picture.

“Haha, you’ve turned him into a housewife?” Niall asked.

“No no, he turned himself into that. He keeps making breakfast and dinner. I’m not complaining or anything, he’s an amazing cook,” Louis said.

“That he is. He has cooked for me time and time again. You up for some scenes today?” Niall asked.

“Maybe,” Louis said.

“Just let me know if you’re ready. I promise I’ll be gentle,” Niall said and kissed Louis’ cheek.

“Thanks,” Louis said.

“Okay Louis, to make an official profile for you I need to know what’s allowed and what’s not allowed,” Liam said.

“I’m not allowed to kiss anyone,” Louis said.

“Is that mister boyfriend who said that?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, plus he told you the very first day I came here, remember?” Louis asked.

“Right, he said that in the shower. Anything else?” Liam asked.

“Uhm, no I don’t think so. Things can be changed later on right?” Louis asked.

“Yeah sure,” Liam said.

“Good, I need you to make a change in Harry’s profile,” Louis said.

“No more kissing for him?” Liam asked.

“You guessed it,” Louis said.

“Did I hear someone say that we’re not allowed to kiss Harry anymore?” a guy asked.

“Yes you heard that,” Liam said.

“Why not. Harry always kisses those he does scenes with,” the guy said again.

“Not anymore,” Liam said.

“Where is he anyway? We haven’t seen him for weeks and it’s not like him to not shoot scenes,” some guy said.

“I’m not going to say what happened. That is in the past. Harry will come back when he’s ready,” Liam said.

 

When the guy asked about what had happened Louis remembered that morning and he felt anger rise up. He dropped his bag and went out to the hallway.

“Louis, are you okay?” Niall asked when he appeared behind him. As Louis turned Niall could see the rage in Louis’ eyes then tears started to stream down his cheeks.

“Hey Lou, come here,” Niall said and put his arms around him. Liam joined them.

“I’m sorry Louis, I didn’t mean to bring it up,” Liam said.

“No it’s okay. The images of Harry lying there just came back,” Louis sniffed.

“Again, I’m so terribly sorry I didn’t do anything to stop him,” Liam said.

“What’s done is done and can’t be undone. Is it okay, if I wait a couple of hours before I do my scenes?” Louis asked.

“Yeah sure, just make yourself comfortable somewhere and let me know when you’re ready. Are you staying with him for a while sweetie?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, not letting him out of my sight until he’s ready,” Niall said.

“Good. Just come and find me,” Liam said and kissed Niall then went back in.

“Want to find a beanbag and sit down?” Niall asked.

“Sure,” Louis said.

 

They found a couple of beanbags and got cosy.

“So how long have you and Liam been a couple?” Louis asked in a low voice.

“A week and a half I think. It was a few days after it happened,” Niall said in a low voice.

“How did it happen?” Louis asked.

“Liam was upset about the whole thing so he came over and we ate dinner and had some wine and we talked about it and talked about other stuff, and drank some more wine. We laughed, then suddenly we looked into each other’s eyes then we both leaned in and kissed, and it was a magical kiss. A kiss that created fireworks between us,” Niall said.

“I know what that’s like. You look good together,” Louis said.

“Thanks,” Niall said.

 

 

Two and half hours later Louis finally felt ready to do his first scene. He got undressed and laid down on a sofa.

“Okay Louis, just take it nice and slow. You don’t have to rush anything. If you feel the need for it, there are some dildos, vibrators and butt plugs you can use,” Liam said.

“Okay, thanks,” Louis said.

 

Louis took a deep breath and started to run his hands over his pecs and massage his nipples. He let out small moans then with his right hand he started jerking off nice and slow. He grabbed his balls and started massaging them for a while before putting some lube on his fingers. He ran his first finger over his hole then slid it in. He began fingering himself then put the second finger in and not long the third finger. He moved his fingers back and forth and moaned louder. His eyes were closed and he imagined that it was Harry who was fucking him.

 

Not long after Louis had started his scene, Harry had entered the hall. He had realised that Louis had forgotten the lunch he had made for him. He saw the sign that they were shooting so he walked in silently. He saw Niall sitting in one of the beanbags so he went over to him and tapped his shoulder. Niall had a big smile on his face when he saw who it was. He got up and hugged him.

“So good to see you darling,” Niall whispered.

“You too. So you and Liam huh?” Harry whispered.

“Yeah, he makes me happy Haz,” Niall whispered.

“Glad to hear it Nialler. Where have you put Lou?” Harry whispered.

“I think Liam put him on the sofa. Should we have a little peak?” Niall whispered and winked.

 

They walked towards the other room where the sofa was. They could hear moaning and panting coming from in there. Niall went in first and sat down at the back of the room. Harry peaked his head in and saw Louis fucking himself with a dildo a few sizes smaller than Harry’s cock.

He stood there feeling his cock getting hard from the sight and the moaning.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Louis moaned loudly as he shot his load all up his torso. Harry was so tempted to walk over and lick it off him, but decided not to.

Instead he walked to the bathroom and jerked himself off. As he walked back towards the sofa he could hear Louis laughing.

“Haha, wauw that was amazing. That was hot,” Louis said.

“You did really good Louis,” Liam said.

“Very. I’m still up for some fucking if you want too,” Niall said.

 

“Hey pretty boy. Long-time no see,” Brad said when he saw Harry.

“Yeah, it’s been a while,” Harry said in a low voice.

“Where have you been? Liam doesn’t want to talk about it,” Brad said again.

“Yeah, not something I want to talk about,” Harry said.

“Okay. Want to do scenes?” Brad asked.

“No, I just stopped by to drop something off,” Harry said looking towards the other room.

“Okay. What’s this I hear about you don’t kiss anymore?” Brad asked.

“Oh, you’ve heard about that. I have a boyfriend now, so I don’t want to kiss other guys,” Harry said and walked back to the main room.

 

“Hah, you ready do another scene?” Niall asked from the other room.

“It could look like it,” Louis said.

“Solo or?” Niall asked.

“Uhm,” Louis said.

“Hey, no pressure. How about you kick back in the beanbags and just take care of yourself for the rest of the day without any cameras?” Niall suggested.

“Sounds good. I should go get my SHIT,” Louis exclaimed.

“What?” Niall asked.

“I forgot my lunch at home,” Louis said.

“Hmm, then go into the kitchen and see if you can find something there,” Niall said.

 

Louis went out to the big room and noticed the other guys were gathered around some guy. He walked closer to them and noticed that guy was Harry. Harry saw Louis.

“Hey there porn star,” Harry said and smiled.

“Hi, I thought you didn’t want to come in today,” Louis said.

“I only came by to drop something off,” Harry said. Louis saw a pink lace peak out from under his trench coat.

“What are you wearing underneath your coat?” Louis asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Harry said.

“Yeah, that’s why I’m asking you Styles,” Louis said.

“Sorry, not telling,” Harry said.

“Harry are you sure I can’t persuade you to do a scene today? My dick wants you,” Brad asked.

“I’m sure. The only fun I get is with my boyfriend at home,” Harry said.

“You don’t think it’s enough?” Louis asked.

“I never said that. It is what I need right now to get better, and I’m not complaining,” Harry said.

“Hi precious,” Liam said as he walked over.

“Hi Liam,” Harry said.

“How’s the little housewife?” Liam asked as he hugged Harry.

“What did you say?” Harry asked and blushed.

“Hey, don’t blush. Domesticity becomes you my precious,” Liam said and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks. Never thought it would happen to me,” Harry said.

“But it has. I really like what he’s done to you. You deserve happiness,” Liam said.

“I love it. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me, and he is my knight in shining armour,” Harry said and winked at Louis.

“So what are you doing here?” Liam asked.

“Someone forgot their lunch so I wanted to come by and drop it off,” Harry said.

“So considerate,” Louis said.

“Well, I don’t want my man to starve. I know how much energy it takes to do scenes,” Harry said.

He walked over to Louis and handed him the lunch. He bent down and kissed him deeply.

“I know, you know what I’m wearing,” Harry whispered into his ear.

“Only that?” Louis whispered.

“Only that,” Harry said and kissed his cheek.

 

“I should get going now. I’ll see everyone at some point,” Harry said.

“Anything, call me, precious,” Liam said.

“I will,” Harry said and was about to leave.

“Is it okay, I only did that one scene?” Louis asked.

“Sure. Like I said, I won’t pressure you into anything,” Liam said.

“Thank you. Haz wait up,” Louis said.

“You’re coming home with me?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I’m done for the day, just let me get dressed and we can go,” Louis said.

“Okay, baby,” Harry said.

 

Louis got dressed, got his things and they were on their way home. When they got home Harry hung his coat back in the hallway closet and went in to the kitchen. Louis dropped everything, including his clothes, in the hall and walked into the kitchen.

Harry had put a kettle on for tea. Louis watched him prance around in his apron. His dick was now hard and pointed out. He went over to Harry and grabbed his hips and pushed him down on the cooking island.

“Oh baby, what are you doing?” Harry asked.

“I am about to fuck my baby, because he fucking turns me on so much in that lace see-through apron,” Louis moaned.

“Oh god yes baby. Fuck me hard and deep,” Harry moaned.

 

Louis opened the top drawer and pulled out some lube. He put some on his fingers and jammed his fingers op Harry’s ass. Harry moaned loudly. Louis moved his fingers back and forth, faster and faster.

“Oh god baby, this is amazing,” Harry moaned.

“You like that baby?” Louis groans.

“Yes baby, very much,” Harry moaned.

Louis continued to finger fuck his ass a few more minutes before pulling them out. He slaps Harry’s ass a few times.

“Please fuck me baby. I want your dick inside me,” Harry whimpered.

“All in good time baby. I didn’t get to eat my lunch and I’m starving,” Louis said and kissed his cheek.

 

Louis grabs his lunch and sits down on the stool on the opposite side of Harry. He starts eating it then lets out low moans.

“Is it good baby?” Harry asked.

“It tastes heavenly. Thank you baby,” Louis said.

“Anytime baby. I want to keep my man happy and satisfied,” Harry said.

“Good to hear. Now what has my housewife done today until you stopped by? Louis asked.

“Just cleaned the place and changed the beddings and sheets,” Harry said.

“So you were basically a housewife today?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, cleaning the house and bringing my man his lunch. What have I become?” Harry asked.

“You have become my boyfriend who I love more than anything, a boyfriend who has found solid ground in a twink way younger than him, a guy who has started making love and not just sex,” Louis said.

“I love you Louis,” Harry said.

“I love you too Harry. I’m never leaving you and I will always treat you right,” Louis said as he walked over to him.

Louis stood behind him and Harry turned his torso a bit so they could kiss. They shared a deep loving kiss then Harry felt a jolt up his ass as Louis jabbed his dick inside Harry’s hole.

“Oh baby, I did not see that one coming,” Harry moaned.

“That was the whole point baby,” Louis said nibbling at his back.

“You looked really hot today with the dildo up your ass,” Harry moaned.

“You spied on me?” Louis asked as he pounded his ass.

“Not spying baby, just watching you, wanted to see how you did,” Harry moaned.

“Liam said I did good,” Louis panted.

“I’m sure you did. You always do good. You know, I was very tempted to lick off your cum,” Harry said.

“Oh you were? Then how about I treat my housewife to some cum in his mouth,” Louis groaned.

“I would love that,” Harry moaned.

Louis kept pounding Harry’s ass for a good solid of 10 more minutes, then he pulled out and told Harry to get on his knees because was about to cum.

Harry god down on his knees and opened his mouth. Louis put his dick in his mouth and Harry licked the shaft and sucked two times then Louis moaned his orgasm out.

 

They got in the shower and decided that they would watch a movie for the rest of the afternoon. They talked about how they should spend the evening. They invited Liam and Niall over for dinner and vine.

“Uhm, I don’t know how to say this,” Louis said.

“Say what? Is everything okay?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, I’m just extremely nervous about our first scene. I’ve never been with another guy while I’m in a relationship,” Louis said.

“It’s okay. We can cuddle and touch each other now if you want, to ease you into it,” Niall said.

“Good idea sweetie. Then I’ll talk a bit with Harry,” Liam said.

“Okay,” Louis said.

 

Niall and Harry got up and switched seats. Niall leaned in and started kissing Louis’ earlobe and Niall put his hand up Louis’ t-shirt and caressed his nipples. Louis moaned then removed his t-shirt. Niall followed suit and they both stripped down. Niall laid down and Louis laid down in front of him. Niall kissed his shoulders as he began to caress Louis’ nipples again. When they were hard he moved his hand down to Louis’ dick and slowly started jerking it. Louis moaned at the touches.

“Are you okay Lou?” Niall asked.

“Yes, it’s perfect Niall,” Louis panted.

 

 

While they were cuddling, Harry took Liam into his little office.

“What’s up Li?” Harry asked.

“I’ve been thinking and thinking these last couple of weeks,” Liam said.

“About what?” Harry asked.

“I know we agreed we wouldn’t talk about it again,” Liam said.

“But you want to talk about it,” Harry stated.

“Not exactly that, but it has something to do with it,” Liam said.

“What have you been thinking?” Harry asked.

“It was the worst one ever,” Liam said.

“It was. It took a couple of hours for me to wash him off me, where it would normally take me 30 minutes,” Harry said.

“Do you ever think about fucking another guy again?” Liam asked.

“That same afternoon and evening, I played with and fucked Louis’ brother-in-law. But to be honest with you, I don’t want to fuck another guy,” Harry said.

“I had a hunch. I could see it in your eyes today,” Liam said.

“I’m sorry Li, but I just don’t feel safe in the industry anymore,” Harry said starting to get teary-eyed.

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it. I’m not going to lie to you, and say you won’t be missed because you will. It won’t be the same without you, but you’re always welcome to stop by and have a look,” Liam said.

“Thanks,” Harry said.

“And if you fancy a fuck or a threesome or whatever, we’re not that far away. We love you, you know that,” Liam said.

“Thank you, it’s something I’ll have to talk to Louis about,” Harry said.

“Of course. You’re getting a final pay check and that’s final. It’s not up for discussion,” Liam said.

“Okay, thank you Li,” Harry said and hugged Liam.

“Anything for you my precious,” Liam said and kissed the top of his head.

 

They went back in to the living room where Louis was still moaning and he looked like he was comfortable and enjoying it.

“How are you baby?” Harry asked.

“Good, best way to ease me in to it,” Louis panted.

“He’s a good boy Haz,” Niall said as he continued to jerk off Louis.

“That he is. Are you close baby?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, it won’t take long,” Louis moaned.

“Where do you want to cum?” Harry asked.

“Can I swallow?” Niall asked.

“God, yes. I’m close,” Louis said.

Niall let go and turned Louis so he was on his back. He leaned down and started sucking him off. Louis was right. It took him 20 seconds then he shot his load in Niall’s mouth. Niall swallowed then leaned up and kissed Louis’ cheek.

 

Niall sat down in the chair next to the sofa, and as Louis regained his breath, Liam kneeled in front of Niall and sucked him off until he shot his load in Liam’s mouth.

When Louis had regained his breath, Harry laid down next to him and cuddled him and their fingers intertwined.

“So, uhm, Liam and I have something we want to tell you,” Harry said a bit nervous.

“What is it Haz? You’re not leaving us to hook up are you?” Niall asked.

“No Nialler, we’re not leaving you. I love Louis, he’s the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Harry said and kissed Louis.

“And you’re not getting rid of me sweetie. I’m planning on sticking around in your life for a very very long time,” Liam said.

“Good, then what is it?” Niall asked.

“I’ve decided to quit the industry,” Harry said.

“What? You can’t,” Niall said shocked.

“I’m sorry Niall, but I am,” Harry said.

“Is it because of what happened?” Louis asked.

“It is. I don’t feel safe there anymore,” Harry said and started to shake.

“My turn to spoon you,” Louis said and got up.

He and Harry switched places and Louis put his arms around him and squeezed him tight.

“Thank you baby,” Harry said with a raspy voice.

“I’ll always protect you,” Louis said and gave his neck a big kiss.

“It’s okay Haz, I understand. Had it been me I would have done the exact same thing,” Niall said.

“So you’re completely done with fucking other guys?” Niall asked.

“Yes,” Harry said.

“Okay, even me?” Niall asked.

“It depends on what Lou thinks,” Harry said.

“There’s only two people other than me you’re allowed to fuck,” Louis said.

“And they’re in this room?” Harry asked.

“They are,” Louis said.

“Yay. Sorry,” Niall said.

“Haha, don’t be sorry Nialler. It just proves how much he trusts us,” Harry said.

“We promise it will be on your terms,” Liam said.

“The only term that applies is the kissing term, other than that everything is good,” Louis said.

“Got it. Which reminds me sweetie that I want to change my profile,” Niall said.

“You don’t want to kiss anymore?” Liam asked.

“No, you know that it has backfired once before. I don’t want that to happen again, especially now that you’re my boyfriend,” Niall said.

“Okay sweetie, I’ll change it,” Liam said.

“Thanks. What time is it?” Niall asked.

“Wauw, it’s already 11 o’clock,” Harry said.

“Okay, we should probably go home, we have work tomorrow,” Liam said.

“Speaking of work, you think you’re up for it tomorrow?” Niall asked.

“Yeah. Tonight really helped me. When should I come in tomorrow?” Louis asked.

“10 o’clock is fine. See you tomorrow Lou. Precious, you take care,” Liam said.

“I will, and I’ll also be stopping by now and again to see if you treat my man okay,” Harry said.

“Don’t worry I am, otherwise I know someone will block my ass, and not in the pleasant way,” Liam said and winked at Niall.

“I’m Harry’s eyes and ears. Always have been always will be, you know that,” Niall said.

“I know. See you guys,” Liam said.

 

That night Harry and Louis made sweet and tender love.

 

The next day after they had breakfast, Harry made sure that Louis remembered his lunch. He kissed Louis and sent him off to work.

When Louis arrived Niall was doing someone else. Louis went over to Liam and were presented with the script. He sat down on a beanbag and read the script.

45 minutes after Niall had finished with the other guy he was ready for his scene with Louis.

Louis had gotten ready when he waited for Niall and it was now their turn to shoot a scene on the bed.

“Okay, just like yesterday just take it easy and don’t rush. Don’t chase the orgasms just have fun. If there is something you’re not sure about just say so and we’ll talk about it,” Liam said.

“Okay,” Louis said.

 

They laid on bed and caressed each other. Niall leaned in and kissed Louis’ neck and kissed down to his collar bones and licked on them. He then kissed down to his nipples and licked and sucked on them until they were hard. Niall kissed and licked further down until he reached Louis’ dick. He turned around so they were in a 69. Louis started sucking Niall’s cock and Niall started sucking Louis’ dick.

After 10 minutes, Niall decided that it was time for Louis to get his ass rimmed. He began licking his hole then stuck his tongue far in and tongue fucked him. Louis moaned louder and louder and then Niall pulled his tongue out. He leaned back and grabbed the lube. He put some on his fingers and some on Louis’ hole. He put the first finger in and fucked him a bit with it. Then he put the second finger in and not long after he put the third finger op. For the next 7 minutes he kept fucking him with his fingers changing between how many fingers were up.

Niall pulled the fingers out and got up. He grabbed the lube and a condom from the table and put the condom on. He put some lube on Louis’ hole, then some on his cock. He pressed his cock in slowly and Louis moaned louder and louder. Niall thrusted his hips back and forth harder and deeper and Louis’ moans became louder and louder.

After 10 minutes Niall decided that it was time for him to take Louis doggy style. He pulled out his cock and told Louis to get on all four. Louis got up and got on all four and waited for Niall to push his cock back in. Niall got behind him and started kissing his ass. He kissed up his spine until he reached his shoulder blades. He started nibbling on the blades and without any warning he pressed his cock back up Louis’ hole. Louis let out a very loud moan and started trembling a bit. Niall kept fucking Louis for a good 10 minutes then he pulled out, pulled the condom off and shot his load far up Louis’ back. Louis laid down on his back and started jerking off. Niall moved his hand away and started sucking him off until he shot his load in Niall’s mouth.

They cuddled a bit and Niall kissed Louis’ neck and chest and then Liam yelled cut.

“That was great guys. Good job. How was the experience Louis?” Liam asked.

“It was great. He is a great starter,” Louis said and winked at Niall.

“Thanks. You’re really good and so loud,” Niall said.

“Thanks. You know what it’s like to have a horse cock up your ass and that fills you up good, so can’t help but moan loudly,” Louis chuckled.

“Yeah, I do. Considering you being used to that cock, your hole is still tight,” Niall said.

“Well, we do switch it up sometimes, so I fuck him,” Louis said.

“Well, he does like to have something up his ass,” Niall said and winked.

 

They got up and went to the shower. They helped each other get clean, since Louis couldn’t clean all of the cum off his back.

“Sweetie, Chris wants to know if you’re up to do a scene?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, sure. Give me an hour and I should be ready,” Niall said and kissed Liam.

“Okay, I’ll tell him. How about you Louis?” Liam asked.

“I’ll just start out easy with one scene a day if that’s okay,” Louis said.

“Sure, again there is no pressure. Most of the guys started out just like you. They also started with one scene a day, so don’t worry about it,” Liam said.

“Okay, thanks. I think I’ll go home and check on my housewife and see what he has been up too,” Louis said.

“Okay, hug him tight from us yeah,” Liam said.

“Will do,” Louis said.

 

Louis got dressed and grabbed his bag and went home to Harry’s place.

When he got home he could hear music playing from upstairs. He took his shoes off and hung his jacket in the closet and went upstairs. He saw Harry and a woman dancing seductively. He stood and watched them for a good while.

“Harry you need to sway your hips more. It’s basically just like when you ride a guy,” the woman said.

“Okay. I never thought I would have this much trouble moving my hips,” Harry said.

“It’s okay, it takes practice. When do you want to show him?” the woman asked.

“In one and a half weeks’ time. Then we will have known each other for a whole month and it was love at first kiss,” Harry said.

Louis couldn’t keep hidden anymore so he walked in slowly.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked. Harry turned around quickly.

“Baby you’re home early. Uhm we’re just talking,” Harry said.

“Yeah, I’m starting out lightly with one scene a day. But you’re talking in the bedroom?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I was showing her around and then we ended up just talking here,” Harry said.

“With seductive music?” Louis asked.

“Uhm yeah,” Harry said.

“Have I spoiled a surprise?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, kind of. I wanted to give you a strip show on our one-month anniversary. I know it’s not the day we became boyfriends but it was the day I fell head over heels in love with you and knew you were my only one,” Harry said.

“I’m sorry for ruining the surprise, but you can still do it baby, I would very much like to see it. Plus, now you’ve started the lessons, would be a shame to stop now,” Louis said.

“You’re the best ever baby,” Harry said and went over and kissed Louis.

“How about you come by every third day in my studio and we can practice there. That way it would still be a surprise for your boyfriend,” the woman said.

“Great idea. See you in three days then,” Harry said.

 

During the next week and a half Louis had a few more scenes. He went every other day, and started to have scenes with the other guys as well.

The day of their one-month anniversary had come and Louis had told Liam that he wouldn’t be in today or tomorrow. Louis and Harry laid in bed and cuddled and watched a few movies together. Harry then went downstairs and made them breakfast which he brought up.

After they had eaten, Harry told Louis that he should go home and spend the day with his family and then he should come back for dinner and fun in the evening.

Before Louis went back home he kissed Harry deeply and told him he loved him.

 

Louis, Tommy, Jay and Louis’ sisters spent the day at the park. His sisters and mom were running around.

“It’s a month ago today that I started in the industry,” Louis said.

“Really? Has it already been a month? Time flies,” Tommy said.

“Yeah it does. We have loved each other for a whole month, and this month have been so eventful,” Louis said.

“It has indeed. So how are you spending the evening?” Tommy asked.

“I think he’s going to cook something extraordinary and then,” Louis said and looked around before leaning closer to Tommy.

“Then he’s going to do a strip show for me,” Louis whispered.

“Wauw, sounds like the perfect evening. Can I ask you something?” Tommy asked.

“Sure, always,” Louis said.

“Has he stopped working? I haven’t seen him for a long time,” Tommy said.

“Yeah. The whole thing with Zayn put an end to it. So now he’s just going home and being a little housewife,” Louis said.

“I totally get him. So it’s just the two of you?” Tommy asked.

“For now yes, but I have told him that Niall and Liam are welcome as well,” Louis said.

“You need to tell me about Liam at some point,” Tommy said.

“Sure,” Louis said.

“Are you two talking about Louis’ work again?” Jay asked when she came and sat down on the bench next to Louis.

“Somewhat,” Tommy said.

“Please don’t talk about your work when your sisters are around,” Jay said.

“Sorry mom won’t happen again. Even though I’m being discreet about it,” Louis said.

Just as Louis had said that, a man walked past them and noticed Louis. His face turned red and Louis could see a small bump in his pants. Louis smiled at the guy who quickly looked and hurried away.

“What was wrong with that guy?” Jay asked.

“How did that feel Lou?” Tommy asked.

“Exciting. Now I know how Harry feels,” Louis said.

“I did ask a question you know,” Jay said.

“Sorry mom. He must have seen my stuff,” Louis said.

“Lou, can I come to work with you tomorrow?” Lottie asked.

“Absolutely not, besides I’m not working tomorrow,” Louis said.

“You’re not?” Tommy asked.

“No, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to,” Louis said.

“Right, of course not,” Tommy said.

“How come my boyfriend is allowed to know but I’m not?” Lottie asked.

“Well, it’s a guy job and no woman is allowed there,” Louis said.

“Really, like not at all?” Tommy asked.

“No, Liam’s orders,” Louis said.

“Mom, can we go home soon, it’s almost 5.30 pm,” Phoebe said.

“Sure baby. Are you coming home with us Lou?” Jay asked.

“No. It’s actually our one-month anniversary today, so Harry is doing something special tonight,” Louis said.

“Okay. Congratulations my boy, I’m so glad he treats you right. We would like to see you home at some point,” Jay said.

“Thanks mom. We’ll make sure to come home and say hi at some point, so they can meet him,” Louis said.

“I should get going, before I get a call from an annoyed housewife asking me where I am because the food is getting cold,” Louis said.

“Okay darling, give him hugs and kisses from us,” Jay said.

“I will. Bye girls, see you around,” Louis said.

“See you around mate. Have fun,” Tommy said and gave him a hug.

“Haha you know I will. See you around T,” Louis said and went over to Harry’s.

 

When he got inside a luscious smell hit his nostrils. He took off his shoes and coat and hung it in the closet and went in to the kitchen.

“Hi hun, how was your day with the family?” Harry asked when he saw him.

“It was good. Mom asked when we will come over, because she misses us,” Louis said.

“We can go over there tomorrow afternoon evening,” Harry said.

“Okay, sounds good. What’s for dinner?” Louis asked.

“It’s bouillabaisse and then I’m sure we can find something in the freezer for dessert,” Harry said.

“Sounds delicious babe,” Louis said.

When the soup could take care of itself Harry went round the table and grabbed Louis and pulled him close and kissed him deeply.

“Happy one-month anniversary my love,” Harry said.

“Happy one-month anniversary my prince,” Louis said.

“I actually have something to tell you love,” Louis said.

“What is it hun?” Harry asked when he went back to the soup.

“When we were at the park, some man walked past me and his face started turning red and he started getting a bump in his crotch when he saw me. So I smiled at him and he got so embarrassed that he walked off,” Louis said.

“Really? Your first fan encounter. How did it feel?” Harry asked.

“It felt exciting. I can’t wait for more encounters like that,” Louis said.

“It’s so hot to see someone in public get all flustered when they recognize you. Especially if it’s married men with their wives,” Harry said.

 

Harry had set the dinner table with candles and rose peddles. They sat and ate and fed each other and kissed.

After dinner they went in to the living room and watched a romantic movie. Harry got up and said he had to use the bathroom.

He came back 10 minutes later and turned the lights off and turned on some red light they had bought to make it more porn like. Louis looked over at Harry and saw he was wearing a red lace thong with stockings and a garter belt. Louis had never seen Harry look so hot and attractive. He got a boner just by looking at him.

Harry pressed a button on the stereo and Joe Cocker’s You can leave your hat on started to play. Harry moved slowly towards Louis while he was wiggling his hips to the beat. He got closer and closer to Louis and could see the lust on Louis’ face. When he was in front of Louis, he leaned forward and Louis was about to kiss him when Harry turned his head and whispered in his ear.

“There will be no kissing or touching when I do this, just sit back and enjoy baby,” Harry said and licked his earlobe.

Harry then moved the coffee table so he had more room. He started bending up and down in a sexy way so Louis could Harry’s ass and hole through the thin line of fabric. Harry then got up and sat down on his lap and started grinding on his crotch. After a few minutes he got up and turned around and sat down again and started grinding again this time being able to look at Louis’ face.

“Someone is really enjoying this huh,” Harry said and winked as he bit his lower lip.

“Oh god yes baby. You turn me on so much,” Louis moaned.

“You like my little lap dance?” Harry asked and smirked.

“I love it, and seeing you in that turns me on so much,” Louis moaned.

“Do you want more or do you want to fuck me?” Louis asked.

“I want to fuck you baby. I want to fuck you so hard in that thong,” Louis groaned.

“Alright then, meet me upstairs in 5 minutes,” Harry said and leaned down and licked his earlobe and sucked on it.

“You’re such a tease,” Louis said.

“Just like a month ago,” Harry said and winked then went upstairs.

5 minutes later Louis went upstairs and saw there was a trail of rose peddles leading to the bed. When Louis looked over at the bed he could see Harry lying there with a rose in his mouth. He walked up to him and leaned in and took the rose out of his mouth. He locked lips with him and leaned down and laid on top of him and they kissed for 5 minutes.

“You are so hot in that. Don’t ever get rid of that,” Louis said.

“Don’t worry baby I won’t. Now, how about you take your clothes off,” Harry said.

Louis took his clothes off and was about to lay down on top of Harry, when he gestured for him to lay on his back. Louis laid down on his back and Harry was straight on his hard dick and sucked it until he was rock hard. He got up and grabbed the lube.

“Baby, I want to do the missionary,” Louis panted.

“Okay, baby,” Harry said.

Louis got up and Harry laid down and lifted his legs. Louis positioned himself between his legs and pulled the thong off to the side. He put some lube on his dick and a bit on Harry’s hole. He pressed the dick in and started thrusting his hips back and forth slowly then a little bit faster. Just like a month ago, they weren’t having sex, they were making love.

 

“Baby, I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a little while,” Harry said.

“What is it baby? You know you can ask me anything,” Louis said.

“Do you want to move in with me? Like permanently,” Harry asked.

“Of course I will baby. Do you still not feel safe?” Louis asked. Harry shook his head.

“Aaw baby. I promise you that nothing or no one will ever hurt you again, as long as I’m in your life,” Louis said and kissed Harry deeply.

 

The next day they went over to Louis’ family to spend time with them and tell them the news.

For the next 3 decades Louis continued working in the porn industry. During those 3 decades Harry started working as a travel consultant and they travelled all over the world.

They got married in Hawaii and ended up having three children, 2 with a surrogate and 1 adoptive they had their eyes on when they were in Vietnam.


End file.
